Deep Affection
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Five people Jasper Will Never Fall in love with One-shot


Disclaimer; Don't own.

A/N: I wrote this just for fun, don't gripe at me please, Jasper and Alice are my favorite couple ever.

* * *

Love is defined as a strong, ineffable feeling towards another person. True love is something different, something that happens only once. Something that ignites a fire deep down in your soul. Love is the best emotion that can run it's course through your veins. Jasper would know.

One.

Jasper walked into the Cullen family a little less than pessimistic. He wasn't sure about all this lifestyle in which they live, he wasn't even sure how they were going to blend into a town with seven people in the family. For the first time in a long while he wished that he had died in the civil war, never had a chance to met Maria, and he wouldn't walk the earth for eternity.He cared for Alice, he really did; but he just wanted to think or do something without her knowing. It feels like his mother is with him all the time. Not his love.

Jasper slowly surveyed the five people -no vampires- in front of his eyes. The first four were scanned past quickly their faces not even recognized in his brain. But the last one, one of the two women held his gaze. She was astoundingly beautiful, her blonde locks framed around her face; her hair was the same color as his own, he wasn't sure if that was some sign or not. Her golden eyes locked into his and he dared not to blink, for he feared she would look away. He felt Alice grab his hand, and watched the big one wrap his arm around her waist.

She looked at the big one, and Jasper then closed his eyes; wondering what it would feel like to put his hands on her, to feel her model-like figure. His eyes shot open as he heard a voice and he immediately knew it was hers. Her voice was like music to his ears, that song to his heart. It was held conceited tone, but if you saw her; you'd understand why.

Alice gripped his hand tighter, as the blonde one introduced herself showing off her teeth in a smile.

_Rosalie. _**Rosalie.** What a beautiful name, something that rolled off the tongue smoothly. He wanted to say it, to see if it rolled off his tongue, like it rolled off hers. He knew if his heart was still beating; it would have beat out of his chest by now. He knew that if he still had blood flow, he would have a problem against his leg and have to be excused. At this point he didn't care that Alice was nearly shattering the bones in his hand, he cared for her yes. But not like this.

What he felt for Rosalie, had to be multiplied by what he felt for Alice, by thousands, millions, infinity. He couldn't put into words what he felt for this woman. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, he wanted her to yank his. He didn't care as Alice, stormed out of the house; and everyone else stared at him. He looked at them all and shurgged, and turned back to Rosalie.

Everyone but Rosalie and himself exited the house, including the big one that glared at him, but was ushered by the mother figure out the door. Jasper and Rosalie took a few steps forward , now only inches apart. Jasper could feel the electricity spark between them, suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and put his lips onto hers.

The pulled away not to breathe, since they didn't need to, but to look into each others eyes. Both of their lips were swollen, and the leaned into another kiss. She punctured his lip with her teeth and had the blood fill her mouth, and soon it was to much for them to handle.

The stood nearly a foot apart now, staring each other down.

She opened her mouth, and in barely a whisper she said. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He smirked walking toward her. "Only with you."

Two.

The first day Jasper walked into Forks high school he spotted -smelled- her. Everyone's blood was tempting, but her's there was just something special. Maybe it was the fact, that she was nearly a foot and half shorter than himself, or that he could hear her voice echo off the halls. It could be the fact that she somewhat reminded him of Alice, except she had blood coursing through her veins, she couldn't see the future, and she had long curly hair. Jasper thought the curls were cute, kinda made Jasper think that Jessica could be Emmett's little sister.

Jasper watched her as the days, weeks, then months went by; he knew she watched them to. He could tell she was interested in Edward, before she even asked him out. Jasper walked behind her that day after Edward turned her down, and tried to make her happy. He didn't want to see her cry. The passing weeks after Edward turned her away, she looked over at the table less and less, and avoided them all in the halls; Jasper knew if he wanted to talk to her he would need to do it soon. Alice shouldn't care, should she? I mean he was just going to talk to her. Not rip her throat out, that wasn't a promise though.

He waited for her after class one day, and nudged a boy into her; causing her to drop her books. He bent down and helped her pick them up, she paused momentarily as she stared into his eyes. He winked and stood up, and he saw her cheeks blush with pink; he wasn't sure if it was from his wink, or the wave of emotion he sent through her. Probably the latter.

He handed her books back to her, and smiled showing off his gleaming teeth. He hadn't breathed for minutes now, but he could still hear her heartbeat. He stuck out his hand and she grasped it. At that moment when her warm skin touched his cool skin, he heard gasp and heart speed up.

"I'm Jasper" He said trying to make his words soothing, and creamy as possible.

"I know," She said blushing again.

Both of their hands were still locked together.

"I'm Jessica." she finally said breaking the silence between them.

"I know" Jasper replied.

He watched her eyes sparkle, and she asked him to walk her to her next class; he could feel the intense feeling of love rush off her in waves.

Three.

Jasper was sick, of dark haired, lovable, talkative, short, and sweet girls. He wanted someone new and the exact opposite, and when Lauren Mallory came walking no -strutting- through the cafeteria a smirk was set on Jasper's lips. She was perfect not in the looks, certainly not in the looks; her eyes were fishy looking. But she was what he needed.

She was a silver blonde, that was quite tall for a girl, she seemed bitchy, in need of being the center of attention, and talkative. But what girl isn't talkative. She seemed to like this Crowley kid, barely competition for Jasper though. Jasper mind began to race, figuring out ways to get Lauren's head to stop thinking about stupid Tyler Crowley.

He could wreck his stupid van, have him die tragically and get a little snack at the same time. He felt Edward smack him and he just shrugged. He could comfort her while she cried. Minutes passed like hours as Jasper tried to find a way to get Lauren, but nothing seemed to click. Until he smelt her perfume as she walked by. Lilac. That's perfect, flowers.

Jasper planned everything right, he'd pretended to be Crowley and asked her to meet him in the park. He had Tyler alone, on a wild goose chase across town. He waited for her, holding a boquet of Lilacs and wearing a smile. When she came out of the brush and into the open field, she looked around eyes sweeping past Jasper. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress, and her hair was in curls.

He stepped from the shadows, and she let out a scream.

"Your not Tyler." she said, putting her hand over her heart, feeling it beating at a hundred miles a minute.

"Obviously" he replied, stepping forward and handing her the flowers.

"What do you want, Hale."

"You." He replied dryly

Stepping even closer. She took a step back, but stumbled. Jasper let a chuckle pass through his lips as he caught her. Silly girl, who wears heels to the park. She let out a whimper, and Jasper's eyes were black as the night sky.

Before she could scream, he bit into her. Her blood filling his mouth, and sliding smoothly down his throat. He closed his eyes, and drank until she was dead. He dropped her at his feet, and wiped his mouth. His eyes changed back to topaz, and he smirked at the body on the ground.

He knelt next to her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Lauren, you taste divine."

Jasper let out a laugh then, and dashed to Tyler's house to plant a little blood.

Four.

She reminded him of a cat, the way she walked, the way her voice purred, the way she held her stance; and he liked that. He enjoyed cats, he was never much a dog person anyway. Her orange-red hair reminded him of a tabby, and her eyes they were unlike any he had seen. They mesmerized him the second he looked into them. Her hair was the color of fire, reminding him the feeling of passion.

Her beauty was different, she wasn't someone that you would normally take a second glance at; but if you did you wouldn't be able to turn away. Her bone structure was different, and they way she presented herself was exquisite. Maybe she was making Jasper crazy, but he didn't care. His body ached, to many emotions ran throughout him at once. He watched every move she made her wild hair blew in the wind, she ran her fingers through it trying to tame it. Her nails were long and painted a blood red. Jasper sniffed, no not painted; they were stained.

Jasper avoided her gaze, he couldn't look at her without causing his body to slip into slight convulsions. He wanted her, no needed her. Not emotionally but physically. He needed to get away, he needed to feed. Everyone was preoccupied with what was going on. They didn't need him, right now, not really. He slowly began backing toward the woods, before breaking out into a run.

He stopped and turned around, nearly knocking her off her feet. He glared at her for a second, this expression softened. She reached out with her hand and grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks making him look like a fish.

"Why so serious." she said shaking his face.

Jasper just stared at her unable to speak, she removed her hand and looked at her nails. In a split second her nail went across his left; opening a small gash on his face. Blood dripped out slowly and stood on her toes to reach him. Her tongue lapped up the blood and then she stood back and looked at him. Jasper was as still as a statue, not even blinking.

"I'm Victoria." The vampire said smirking and licking the blood off her finger.

"Jasper" he replied hardly getting it out at an audible level.

Your different Jasper not like the other ones, you thirst like I do; you belong with us, with me. Not your silly little coven back there. Jasper was in shock, because all he could do was let blink, he was at loss for words. When she reached out her hand, he took it and she pulled him after her. They watched people walk past the alleyway but no one had entered yet, but then a drunk man walked through, and fell to the ground. His palms began bleeding as he tried to catch himself from the fall, and Victoria went and picked him up by the neck.

She set him down in between Jasper and herself, and looked at him.

"Bon Appetite Lover."

Five.

Jasper didn't want to go to Alaska, what fun could he have there. He had remained aggriavated all day, until they arrived. The leader of the coven they would be staying with walked out to great them. Snowflakes falled from the sky, and stuck in her hair. The strawberry-blond locks blew in the frigid wind. But no one was bothered by the wind. He watched her take in each member of the Cullen family. She looked at him, and uncontrollably licked her lips. She quickly looked away, and Jasper knew if vampires could blush, she would have.

He watched her the tour of the home, the way she moved her hips when she walked, the way she would look back to see if he was watching; then look away when she noticed she was caught. Jasper had watched her all day, and at a meeting both her coven and the cullens sat, he realized he didn't even know her name. As if on cue, Carlisle said his thanks and then he heard it.

Tanya. Nothing really special about the name, it seemed common enough. He wasn't even sure it went with his name well; but he didn't care.

During the night, Jasper was awoken when a hot liquid was poured onto his bare chest, causing him to gasp awake. He opened his eyes and saw Tanya their coffee cup in hand smirking. 'Jasper' she mumbled as she kissed his neck.

"Yes" he replied feeling the pleasure from the hot liquid mixing with his cool skin.

"Will you love me?" she asked looking him in the eyes.

He smirked and kissed her.


End file.
